


To Have and to Hold

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Teasing, based on that delightful Renegades scene, i really love these two, of course there's also a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: After their return to the Alpha Quadrant Kathryn and Chakotay enjoy their new life together. But mostly they just like coming home at the end of the day, when smut ensues.Based on the fantastic sol-system prompt, taken from "Renegades"





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the [March Solsystem Challenge](https://solsystemchallenges.tumblr.com/post/181438924310/2019-march-equinox-challenge-this-years-march).

Kathryn reaches down and frees first one, then the other foot from the hellish heels. Her eyes close and she moans with pleasure at her toes wiggling into the soft rug, the relief trailing up her legs, along her spine, all the way to the top of her head.

“Do you need a moment to yourself?” Chakotay teases and she opens her eyes to find him smirking at her from the dresser, where he is in the process of emptying his pockets. His hair is still full of that awful gel he uses while they are out on assignment and he hasn’t yet found the time to uncover his tattoo.

“Feel free to be the one wearing heels the next time a buyer needs to be charmed,” she quips back, rolling her neck and pressing her hands to the small of her back. Maybe she should ask him for a massage. Despite the late hour, he may still be willing.  

He hangs away his vest and then steps closer, unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes on the neckline of her dress.

“I don’t know,” he muses with a glint in his eye, “I thought I was doing okay without any extravagant footwear.”

That smug grin of his will always be her downfall. She meets him halfway and continues the task of divesting him of his shirt.

“Rebecca Curshaw certainly seemed to think so,” she states with a raised brow, “she had her hands all over you.” With practiced motions she removes his shirt, tossing it into the laundry basket at her side.

Chakotay steps around her, carefully brushing her hair from her neck, and unzips her dress. His touch is slow yet determined as he pushes the fabric aside, taking the opportunity to press his lips to her shoulder.

“What can I say? I’m popular with arms dealers,” he offers and helps Kathryn step out of her dress, then sets it atop his discarded shirt.

“Don’t sell yourself short, you’re popular with a lot of women.” Kathryn turns back around, and Chakotay’s hands move to her waist, his thumbs stroking the underside of her bra.

Ignoring her statement, he appreciatively looks at her chest.

“This is new.”

She starts undoing his belt.

“The occasion seemed to call for a little extra effort.”

Chakotay is still captivated by her cleavage.

“The occasion being…?”

“Finally getting to go home at the end of the night.” She pulls the belt from its loops, then opens the buttons to slide Chakotay’s pants over his hips. Once the fabric has fallen to his feet, he bends over to pull off his socks and adds the clothing to the rest of the laundry while Kathryn contemplates the belt in her hands, her mind already turning.

“Oh, I’ve seen that look before,” he interrupts her thoughts, and she glances up at him. Before he can say anything else, she loops the leather around the back of his neck and uses it to pull his head down to her. She loves how easily he gives in to her, his broad hands spanning her back as their lips meet, his smile melting away against her mouth.

Keeping him distracted, she slowly maneuvers him backwards until his calves hit the bed, making both of them stop.

Pointedly raising an eyebrow, she pushes at his chest until he is sitting, and kneels over him. They both scoot up the bed, and her skin heats up under his roaming eyes.

With his head resting on the pillows, his hands come up to her waist, moving lower to her behind, but as good as his touch feels, she has different plans for tonight. She shuffles farther up, her knees on either side of him until she is straddling his chest, and peels his hands away, bringing them up over his head. His eyes darken and the sight sends a shiver down her spine. Few things are as instantly rewarding as racking up Chakotay’s arousal.

She leans forward to loop the belt around his wrists, securing them to the bedframe. Presented with the opportunity, he lifts his head, kisses her stomach, and runs his tongue around her navel. It is distracting in the best possible way, and she doesn’t feel the least bit guilty for taking a little longer than necessary.

Sitting back up, she runs her fingers lightly over his arms, following the lines of his extended muscles and tendons. Despite his submissive position, he still exudes strength.

“I am sure Rebecca would love to get you like this: bound and barely dressed, completely at her mercy.” She slides down until she feels the large bulge through the damp fabric at her crotch.

“She’d definitely like to feel this.” For emphasis she rocks her hips, captivated by his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Too bad it’s out of her reach.” He raises his hips, adding to the delectable pressure between her thighs. She lets herself be taken along, both of them rocking against each other, the friction of the underwear making her feel like a pubescent teenager.  

“There is something else I’m sure she likes thinking about,” Kathryn smirks and shifts until she is between his thighs, pulling down his underwear. His erection springs free and she gives him a long lick from base to top, enjoying the hiss that leaves his lips.

“If she has any sanity left, she thinks _a lot_ about this.” Kathryn finishes her task of undressing Chakotay and stands at the foot of the bed, looking up his nude body, spread out before her like the most delicious buffet.

She toys with the top of her panties.

“On or off?”

“Off,” comes his instant reply, then followed by a request, “but leave the bra.”

Being his sole focus is her favorite aphrodisiac, so she turns around with a little extra sway of her hips, bending over in a fluid motion as she peels the lace down to give Chakotay a bit of a show.

“I can tell you with confidence that you definitely had the best ass in that whole bar tonight,” Chakotay comments, and she turns around, her hands caressing her hips, just for that little bit of extra emphasis.

“Really now? Spent a lot of time staring at other women’s asses?” She only pretends to be upset, because the hunger in his eyes, combined with the precum leaking from the tip of his cock, are all the proof she needs that he is fully focused on her.

“It’s difficult _not_ to notice, when they make it such a point to show off,” Chakotay states, adjusting on the bed as much as his bound hands allow.

Moving his ankles further apart, Kathryn kneels down between them, her hands stroking his thighs.

“I am sure you didn’t mind though. A bit of cleavage under your nose, tight dresses leaving little to the imagination…” Her nails drag up to his groin and his shaft twitches. Toying with him won’t ever lose its appeal as the wetness between her thighs is such clear evidence of.

“No I don’t mind, and I happen to know you don’t either, Kathryn.”

“Never said I did. It’s also a lot of fun to see Rebecca try harder and harder to get to you every time we’re there.” Her fingertips are at the base of his cock, massaging lightly down to his sac and she loves the perspiration that is glinting on his forehead.

“She likes to think she stands a chance.” The strain in his voice makes Kathryn grin.

“She just really likes to think about what’s under your clothes.” Leaning down lower, she kisses first one, then the other thigh.

“If only she knew…” she mumbles against his skin, one hand firmly wrapped about the base of his shaft while her lips trail over his twitching muscles.

“Think she would suck your cock?” Looking up his body, her cheeks rub along his velvety steel.

“Don’t really care,” he groans, “I just hope _you_ will.”

“Ever so needy,” she chastises, but how can she deny herself the treat? So she slowly sucks him into her mouth, using her tongue to caress his underside. His taste is pure masculinity, a rush of power when she is in charge of his pleasure, when he so willingly gives up control. She sucks her way up, releasing him with a loud ‘pop’, and gently pulls down his foreskin to lick around his tip. His balls are heavy in her hand, and she tugs lightly, applying just a little more pressure than he likes. He is hers, after all.

“Yes,” he hisses, voice raspy, “I love your mouth, feels so good…”

His praise spurs her on to take in even more of his length. She bobs her head up and down in a slow and steady rhythm, runs her tongue over each ridge and dip, getting wetter with every pass, already anticipating the feel of him inside her. She speeds up her movements, shifting her weight to her knees so she can wrap one hand around the base of his cock and caress his balls with the other. His legs are spread wide around her, and his hips rock with shallow thrusts, so she has to focus on letting him deep into her throat. All of him is pulsing, his whole body run through by an electric current, and she reluctantly pulls away, not willing for him to climax just yet when she still has plans for him.   

He groans loudly with his disappointment.

“Oh don’t complain,” Kathryn chastises, and straddles his thighs.

“Not complaining,” he grinds out, “you're just making it hard to be patient. “

She poignantly looks down at his erection so close to her own sex.

“ _Something_ is certainly hard.”

Raising herself higher, she allows for his tip to run along her folds, not enough for any real penetration, just offering a glimpse of what is waiting for him.  

“Hard and ready for you,” Chakotay teases.

His cockiness makes Kathryn grin and she sinks lower until his shaft is pressed to his abdomen and she can slide her wet folds over it. The silky touch feels impossibly good, offering the perfect combination of friction and slippery softness. 

“Think Rebecca Curshaw was wet when she had her hands all over you?” Kathryn’s fingers are roaming Chakotay’s torso as she slides back and forth. The tension inside her coils tighter.

“No idea, but she can’t have been dripping the way you are.” He bucks up against her, the muscles of his arms flexing and straining with his efforts. God, she loves coming home at the end of a mission, letting go of all the built-up tension, getting to be who they are, not those twisted versions they are requested to portray.

With one digit pressed to her clit, rubbing in fast-paced circles, she ruts against him, fingers clawing at his abdomen. It doesn’t take long until she tumbles over the edge of her climax, her head thrown back, toes curling, and sees stars.

Her descent back to the present is slow, and the world takes its time to come into focus, pleasantly distorted by his continuing stimulation against her sodden pussy. Chakotay is covered in a fine shimmer of perspiration just like her, his face flushed, chest heaving, and she wants all of him, wants him inside her, filling her.

She raises herself up and aligns him, and when she sinks down, the dull ache of his intruding cock pushes aside any rational thought. As worked up as she is, puffy and wet, she craves the deep stretch, and they both groan in unison when he is finally sheathed all the way.

Kathryn holds perfectly still, too overwhelmed by the onslaught against her nerves.

“So good,” she pants, leaning back with her hands holding on to Chakotay’s knees.

He groans and thrusts his hips up, forcing himself even deeper into her, just to that exquisite point of almost-pain. She starts riding him, increasing her pace, her legs burning with the repeated motions, but she doesn’t care, can’t care when she can already sense her next climax.

“I'm close,” Chakotay grunts, becoming almost frantic, “make yourself come again, I need to feel you come.”

Who is she to say no to that? So she grinds down hard, one finger back on her clit, spurred on by the obscene slapping of skin, the thump of the headboard against the wall, the creak of the frame.

“Yes, ride me, so good, feels so - ughn!” He cries out, and his spasm triggers her release, and she is coming, in wave after electrifying wave, making them both moan and shudder until she collapses on his chest, breathing heavily, their sticky bodies molded into one.

“Do you think - “ he starts, then has to catch his breath, making Kathryn grin against his hot skin,   
“- do you think you can untie me?”

She needs two more deep breaths until she has enough control over her body to do what he asked. She reaches up, regretting that it causes his softening member to slide out, and undoes the belt.

Chakotay winces as he stretches his arms, and Kathryn knits her brow.

“I’m sorry. You should have said something. I would have untied you sooner.”

“Oh not a chance in hell,” he shuts down any feelings of guilt. “I wouldn’t trade that show for anything, not even for the feeling in my arms.”

She wants to say something else, but instead he hugs her close, and she happily settles with her nose against the crook of his neck. For a few moments they rest together, their breathing slowing down; their hearts beating less and less rapidly against each other.

“So tell me,” she mumbles against the stubble of his jaw, “what was it that got Rebecca off your back eventually?”

He chuckles.

“She finally asked the question she’d been dying to get an answer to. I just don’t think it was the one she wanted.”

Kathryn looks up, eyebrow raised.

“That question being…?”

“What you have that she doesn’t.”

“And?”

A big grin spreads across his lips, exposing his dimples in all their charming glory.

“I thought that was obvious: Me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, many, many thanks to my dear [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/works) who is always there when I need someone to keep me writing. 
> 
> Big, big thanks to beta-extraordinaire [Klugtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klugtiger/works) who did a super awesome speed-check of this because as usual, I finished this with about 3 seconds to spare.


End file.
